kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Home Grown
Home is an English-speaking chat room on Kongregate. It was made by Josten, an old moderator from Chill Lounge. This room's room code is 36321. If you join the room, say, "Hi" and please don't troll. We may seem weird, but don't feel scared to join in. We welcome all kinds of people! This room is notorious for its frequent dramatic arguments. Welcome home, where the wild run free. RP on the weekends only, please! Special Note About Editing **Please don't edit unless given permission from Jelly. Also, send a shout to funnymouth, Main135s, or thepandypandas on their profile if you need some changes to be made.** Moderators We now have a dedicated room moderators. Yay! ' *I_am_a_Jelly' ' '- Jelly '''is your' room owner', try not to eat her/him... What is Jelly anyway? *'JaelieBean' - Jaelie is a cool mod. When Jelleh is asked to describe her he begins with "Well erm.. " Then Jelleh ends with "I have no idea! " * [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/maraklov '''Maraklov'] - An awesome mod. * Mortyman - A chill mod. * Olimm - Olimm is a global moderator, but hangs out in Home for the most part. * [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/ViiPeer ViiPeer](Currently a 'Mini Mod') Former Room Owners and Moderators *'FishesWithKeys' (now a room mod of Universal Turing Machine) * Josten (former room owner) * '''Live2Die '' *'Serendipity2009' Regular Users * [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/AdamBoosh AdamBoosh]Sometimes likes to stay quiet. If you want to talk to him you might have to get his attention first. (If you disrespect him funnymouth will murder you in your sleep ;)) * BoogerJoe- A friend of Pandy's who lurks in the shadows. * funnymouth'' The Head Toaster, Best Chat Friends: Pandy, Adamboosh And Jelly The Room owner {Runs off Happiness!}. * 'FunSize776("Mrs. Richard Bacon") * 'HipsterZombie14'Shy, Awkward, Funny! * ''I_am_a_Jelly' ' ''- Just a jelly. * '''ILunarI- I'm seriously going through a "phase". * insclidera- He likes to be called Dera. * KHD02- Love him, respect him. He has powers. * kylespoke111- '''An original member and still the best. * [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/liam_payne_lover '''liam_payne_lover]'- '''Loves to tease and annoy Panty. * [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Livelypopularssj '''Livelypopularssj']' - '''A lively hero who made it here with badassery. * [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/LowResZero '''LowResZero']- Scared and confused, people seem mean here. * Main135s- Our main man. "Who ever said that stabbing people, once in a while, is unhealthy?" * Mortyman- 'The absent mod. * 'nathanstone14("Nathan") - I'm rather respectful to the ones who show me respect. I'm friendly to most people. But if you piss me off. I can be sort of a dick. I tend to like being alone. If I want to be left alone, then leave me be. Also, I'd be aware of the mist. I hide there, and I won't think twice about dragging you in ;) * Need4Pwning- Cody (The Ninja) * Numailia '''- Is more regular than most users on this list, and thus deserves to be up here near the top. (Looks down upon those who think this is a space for a second profile, and write about themselves in the first person.) * [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/rageangeles101 '''Rageangeles101]Plays "World of Warcraft" and can be nice or a pain in your rear depending on how you treat him. * rbstat("Richard Bacon") * Soaponarope1- My favorite color is firetruck! * t55656n- ("T5-sama") I am T, lord of the jumbless. Master of cardigans and scarer of kittens... * thepandypandas("Mary")- Main wiki editor. Send a shout if you want something changed on the wiki! '''Lover of doge (ViPy). <3 * [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/ViiPeer '''ViiPeer]- Lover of Pandas, Nommer of Candeh, addict of Caffeinated beverages *'Wario5000' - Is also Cole who is the son of death and enemies with T * [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/x911sniper x911sniper]'- '''Sniper or "snippy" is Jelly's son, and second in command of This House/Home Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:Chat rooms with name changes Category:English chat rooms Former Regular Users This section is for users that haven't been active in the last three months. *'Adinoydinosaur("Connor")- He is a huge dinosaur! Account moved too DinoLeDino, Connorsrevenge, or Adinoydenosaur * '''AlphaMadara12 * AlphaWolfKiller1("Jarod") * Angelman190 * Angelwolf1234- MOVED ACCOUNT TO BLUEFEATHER_ART * aquaprofile '- Beware of Crabs…they’re everywhere. * 'Ares_Coltelli("Ares") * Bailey6788- MOVED ACCOUNT TO xBailey * xBailey- Orignally Bailey6788 * Bluefeather_Art- Tabby ("Blue") Would officially kill over the Elm Tree/Space Core Plushie. *'Cerrcerr' * death46 ' ("Vipe") * 'Decemberdragon' ' * doga55("Josh") - The. * Doom287- It's doom! * Dragogod5("Dimitri") * Elmstar- Riley ("Nightclaw") Former ruler of the Dark Forest. * GamerKate- not actually a girl * Jose00001 * Lspeed98("Leah") * mewnite9("Lewis") - I am the sexiest and cutest. * Scootter45 * SuavestPear("The Creep") * theawesometwin- Jake the Human *'UpVoter' * Vachon1234- Many people call him "Vachy" but it annoys him. The only people who he allows to call him "Vachy" is Ki, who is his ex-gf, and Pandy, who is his friend. Pandy is more like a sister to him. Be aware of the tricks in his mind. For sure he is a tricky demon. * Wolffang46 *'xan34' Notable Non-Regular Users *'AmberlyC' * curiouscheshire *'DanDaMan020' ("Dan") *'Devild0g- Doesn't talk much. Notable enough.' * DinoLexRawrz- Friends of mods! I am also ver loveable. ;) * Kittyfox6[http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Kittyfox6 Kittyfox6] *'1misty1' * Patapon3rules * RinkuYakisback-'Thought he was special.' * SilverSpirit12 - I defy your hyperlinks. Bitch. * Spiritwolf98 * Vallintino- The little weirdo.